The Basics
This page is for new players that want to learn how to play the game. FAQ If you have a question, chances are pretty good it is answered in the frequently asked questions page. FAQ Tutorial When first starting playing elemental power, you are taken to the main menu, where only the campaign button is highlighted, indicating that it can be selected. clicking the campaign button leads you to the tutorial, which is split into 4 parts. 1. Higher Power Wins In the first battle you are given 3 red cards, with varying power (number in top left of card) and are instructed that a creature with higher power beats a creature with lower power. you are then quite rudely thrown into a match against an opponent that also has only red cards of varying power. for instructions of how a match is played, see "gameplay" below. After defeating the first tutorial part, you are lead to the second tutorial part: 2. Elemental Win Ignores Power, Higher Power Wins When 2 Cards Of Same Element Battles In the second battle you are given 3 additional cards, but this time the cards are blue, again with varying power, and are instructed that blue cards win against red cards regardless of how much power the red card has. Again you are sent to fight an opponent, the opponent now has blue and red cards with varying power. After defeating the second tutorial part, you are lead to the third tutorial part: 3. Earth > Water > Fire > Earth In the third battle you are given an additional 3 cards, but this time they are green, again with varying power, and are instructed that green cards are earth cards, blue cards are water cards and red cards are fire cards, and they win against each other in a rock-paper-scissors relationship, each element has a strength and a weakness. Again you are sent to fight an opponent, the opponent now has earth, fire and water cards of varying power. After defeating the third tutorial part, you are lead to the fourth tutorial part 4. Tactic cards modify battles In the fourth battle you are given an additional 6 cards, out of which 3 are magic cards and 3 are item cards, magic cards and item cards are collectively called tactic cards. you are instructed that tactic cards can change a battle in a variety of ways, such as giving a card enough power to defeat an opponent it would normally lose to, make you take less damage if you lose, treat the battle as if both monsters are the same element, making you deal damage when you lose, ignore element and power and just go by whether the power is an odd or even value, and many other effects. Again you are sent to fight an opponent, the opponent has earth, fire and water cards and has both magic and tactic cards. After you have defeated the fourth tutorial part you have defeated the tutorial and are instructed to choose an avatar, see below. Choosing an Avatar Your choice of avatar will determine what cards you start the game with, all cards you get can be gotten from buying Card Packs except for 1, each avatar starts with 1 card that is unique to that avatar. for more information see The Avatars. Gameplay A match is conducted as follows: you are dealt 6 cards from your deck (the exception is the tutorial, where you might not have 6 cards yet) and the first round begins. A round is made up of 5 stages 1. Select 2 monster cards to show, if a player does not have 2 monster cards in hand, the game ends. (The game always deals monsters if you have 4 tactic cards in hand, therefore if you have at least 2 monster cards left in your deck, you will always be able to play 2 monster card) 2. Select up to 2 tactic cards to play (item or magic cards), this stage is skipped if neither player has a tactic card in hand. played tactic cards are put on the table face-down, the opponent cannot see wht tactic cards you played, though they can see whether it was a magic card or an item card. 3. Select 1 of the 2 monster cards you showed, this is the card you will fight with against the card the opponent selects. 4. The game shows what monsters the players chose to fight with and what tactic cards the players used, it then shows an animation of the battle demonstarting who won and how much damage was dealt. 5. The game draws cards from your deck for you until you have 6 cards in hand or you have no more cards in your deck, cards that have been played or discarded (certain magic cards can discard card from the opponents hand) cannot be drawn again this match. after stage 5 the match continues with round 2, which is played out in the same way. The match ends when at least 1 player is damaged enough to reach 0 health, or when at least 1 player can no longer show 2 monsters, also called "running out of cards". when the game ends, regardless of how or why it ended, the winner is the player with more health remaining, if both players had an equal amount of health remaining, the game is a draw, this most commonly happens when both players reach 0 health on the same turn. for example, if a player that starts with 500 health (lets call him A) and a player that starts with 100 health (B) fought, and player B deals 300 damage to player A and then the game ends because they ran out of cards, then player A wins since he has 200 health remaining against player Bs 100 health. Dungeons Dungeons are areas where you can battle many opponents in rapid succession for no endurance cost, the battles does not reward anything other than some experience and gold, but dungeons have chests (generally openable for 15 endurance) in them, some of which are the only way to get some of the best cards in the game. the downside is that health does not regenerate between opponents, so it is recommended to use cards that can heal you. it is possible to edit your deck between opponents. After having left a dungeon, either by leaving the dungeon or being defeated in the dungeon, the dungeon can be entered again after a timer runs out, the timer starts when entering the dungeon, the timer duration varies. the next time you enter a dungeon it will be reset, all chests can be opened again for an endurance cost and all monster nodes will have to be defeated again to traverse the dungeon. The exception is some nodes does not reset after having used them, for example, some merchants sell cards to you, if you buy the card they are selling (it is always the same card) you will not be able to go back and buy it again, even if the rest of the dungeon has reset. for more information see Dungeons Expeditions Navigate to expeditions by entering pvp or campaign and then clicking the button in the navigation bar in the bottom of the screen, the right-most button reads "expeditions" Expeditions are special content designed to be played with left-over cards you are not curently using, after clicking an expedition-mission you will be taken to a screen showing how many opponent monsters there are, if you pay some endurance to "scout" it will reveal precisely what cards the opponent has, most importantly it will reveal their power and element. to start an expedition to must send an equal amount of cards as that the opponent has, and then wait for the result (or pay runes to finish the expedition immediatly) After this you will get a status report on how the battle went, detailing what creatures fought what creatures in what round and who won. note that monster effect does not count, meaning resist effects does not apply for deciding what creature won. when the expedition is finished you will get a reward based on how it went: loss: small reward win: normal reward flawless win (1st round win): big reward for more information see Expeditions